


Discover Why It Has to Be

by garbagebins



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is set on a blind date by his best friend, but seemed to be stood up. By some cruel twist of fate he finds himself sitting at a table with a guy named Nick, who also got stood up by his date. What happens if they keep bumping into each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discover Why It Has to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals/gifts).



> My first ever Tomlinshaw fic! I really hope you like it. It was pretty hard to write at times, but I had fun :D
> 
> Thank you to my two lovely betas, Melny and [petit_amour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/petit_amour) for picking up the mess I left behind from writing this while being tired from my first ever full time job. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis taps his fingers on the wooden table underneath him impatiently, as he looks out of the window onto a rainy Putney High Street.

He jumps a little when the front door opened and he cranes his neck to see three girls walking into the restaurant, shaking their umbrellas outside, before sitting down at one of the empty tables. He huffs as he grabs his phone from his jean pocket to check the time.

6:37pm.

Louis sighs, unlocking his phone and opening his conversation with Liam.

Mark is fucking 37 minutes late

Why did I agree to this?

I hate you

He can’t help but smile at the sad emoji Liam sends him in response, telling him that Liam’s friend Andy, who set him up on this blind date with Mark, isn’t responding to his text messages.

“Great,” Louis mutters to himself, as he pockets his phone, ready to get up, pay for his beer, and leave.

He’s just gotten his wallet from his back pocket when the door opens again and a guy walks in, completely soaked and looking around frantically before his eyes land on Louis.

Louis can feel himself frowning as the guy walks over to him. He’s tall and is wearing a faux leather jacket, a pair of nice jeans and converse that squelch whenever he takes a step in Louis’ direction. His brown hair is quite long and looks like it had been styled, but the wind and rain made it lay flat on his head. He isn’t necessarily bad looking – Louis isn’t that superficial – but Louis can’t help but notice the lines next to his eyes that indicated that this guy isn’t really 22, like Liam promised him.

Not that Louis could really blame Liam for this mistake, as he hadn’t actually met Mark, but it was definitely Liam’s fault for setting him up on this bloody blind date. He knows Liam has his heart in the right place, but the guy has to stop setting him up with every gay or bisexual guy that he kind of knows.

“Oh God, I am so sorry for being late,” Mark tells him, taking off his dripping jacket and hangs it on the back of his chair. “I was just about to head out when it started pissing down like this. I couldn’t find my umbrella, and then I missed my bus.” He sits down and takes a deep breath before extending his hand to Louis. “Nice to meet you.”

“Same,” Louis says, even though he knows he’s frowning and probably doesn’t look happy to meet this guy at all.

“You must be starving,” Mark says, picking up the menu and opening it. Louis stares at him for a moment.

“Yeah…” he mumbles, picking up his own menu. He already looked at it before and has his mind set on the mac n’ cheese, but he looks it over once more, before putting it back down on the table. He clears his throat. “So… how do you know Andy?”

Mark looks up at him, eyebrow raised. “Andy?”

Louis sighs. So the guy is daft as hell now too? “Yes, the guy who thought we’d be ‘perfect’ for each other.” He air-quotes the word perfect.

“I was sent here by my friend Daisy.”

Suddenly it clicks in Louis’ head, as he feels his eyes growing bigger. “Wait a minute… Are you Mark?”

Mark frowns. “No, I’m Nick.” Then his eyes also grow big. “Are you Daryll?”

Louis shakes his head. “I’m Louis.”

“Oh… oh shit,” Nick scrambles to his feet, looking around the restaurant frantically. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Louis laughs, but only half-heartedly. It’s nearly 7pm now, so it is fair to say that Louis’ date officially stood him up. He places his face in his hands, “What a mess.”

Frowning, Nick sits down again. “I don’t think Daryll showed up… There’s no one else sitting by themselves.”

“I’m sorry… I think my date also decided not to show up.” Louis removes his hands and looks at Nick. “I’m going to kill Liam.”

Biting on his lip, Nick flashes him a smile, albeit a slightly sad one. “Sorry…”

Louis shrugs. “I dunno about you, but I’m not going out in this rain.” He nods towards the exit of the restaurant. “So, I’m gonna order some mac n’ cheese and feel sorry for myself. Maybe I’ll even think of a plan to lure Liam and Andy to their deaths.”

Nick sighs and nods. “Do you want me to go?”

Louis kind of wants to tell Nick to go, but he can hear the sound of the rain clattering against the glass of the window, and he suddenly imagines his mother’s disappointing face for sending someone back out into that storm, so he shrugs once again. “Mate… I don’t care.”

As it turns out, Nick really is not his type at all. He is nearly thirty years old, likes music Louis has never heard of, and worst of all, he orders a “naked burger”, which turns out to be a hamburger without the bun and no fries, instead coming with a salad.

Every awkward silence is followed by another equally awkward silence, and when his mac n’ cheese arrives, he quickly shovels it into his mouth, dying to get out as quickly as possible.

That night, he gets back home early enough, completely soaked, having ran back to the train station in the pouring rain after just dropping the money for his half of the bill on the table and hurriedly leaving Nick behind at the table. He had made up some lame excuse about catching the last train back, just so he could get home and murder Liam.

“I hate you,” Louis states, when he walks into the living room of his and Liam’s flat. Liam looks up from where he is sitting on the sofa with their other flatmate Hailey, eating a bowl of pot noodles. Louis drops his coat on one of the chairs at the dining table and kicks off his wet shoes. “I just had the worst night ever, and it is all your fault. Liam, I am never listening to you ever again.”

“I take it the date didn’t go well?” Liam asks carefully, placing the bowl of noodles down on the coffee table.

“I’m not listening to you anymore,” Louis huffs before storming off into his room where he takes off all his wet clothes and plops face down onto the bed.

Louis can never stay angry at Liam for long, and he finds himself at the dining table with a cup of tea and a bowl of Coco Pops the next morning, telling Liam the story of everything that happened the night before.

When Louis gets to the bit about Nick eating a hamburger without the bun, Liam frowns and interjects.  “Andy told me that you stood Mark up…”

“No I didn’t. He’s just making up excuses. I was at Bill’s restaurant at 6pm, and I watched everyone going in and out of the restaurant. ” Louis spoons the last bit of Coco Pops in his mouth before leaning back and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Bill’s?” Liam asks him, sipping from his tea.

“Yeah, the one at Putney High Street.”

“Oh no…” Liam lets out a weak little whine as he puts down his mug. “I told you to go to “Bobby’s in Fulham.”

“What? No, you definitely said Bill’s, I’m sure of it.”

“Shit…” Liam says, shaking his head. “I’m sorry; I’m so dumb.” He grabs his phone and starts typing away, probably to Andy.

Louis huffs and takes a gulp of tea, wincing when it burns his throat, ignoring Liam’s frantic typing.

“Andy’s saying that Mark would still like to go out with you sometime.”

Cocking his eyebrow, Louis just laughs. “No way. You’re not meddling with my love life anymore, Liam. Absolutely not.”

* * *

 

Louis absolutely refuses to admit that Liam has outsmarted him. But here Louis is, after just getting him and Liam a Coke to mix with the vodka they had snuck into the club, face to face with a blonde boy who introduces himself as Mark.

The second thing Louis is not going to admit to Liam is that Mark is completely his type. He’s blonde, quite short, but from the form fitting shirt he is wearing, Louis can most definitely see the outline of a nice pair of biceps.

Louis knows he is staring, so he shakes his head, gives Mark a fake smile, and turns back to Liam.

“I hate you, and I will kill you,” he yells in his ear, before moving away from Liam, who pouts at him and empties some vodka into his Coke.

“Oh come on, Lou,” Liam says when he watches Mark and Andy move towards the bar. “Give him a chance. He seems nice, right? Andy says he’s really nice.”

Louis shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

“Just try not to be mean to him, OK?”

Louis pretends to think about it, pursing his lips and just when he is about to tell Liam to fuck off, he sees the younger boy give him a pout and goddamnit; he can’t resist that.

“OK, I’ll try,” Louis says with a sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Liam gives him a relieved smile.

Louis doesn’t count it as lying when he doesn’t talk to Mark for the rest of the night. He isn’t mean to him, right? He is just also not being particularly nice to him either. Not that he doesn’t want to be nice, because Louis would most definitely like to take him home and have Mark fuck him into the mattress, but he is not going to give in to Liam. Liam is mean, and Liam needs to stop fucking trying to set him up with every gay person he knows about.

He is about five drinks in when the vodka he snuck in runs out and he’s forced to buy an overpriced screwdriver at the bar. He winces when he hands the bartender seven pounds for the drink. Taking a sip, he starts walking back to Liam and Andy when he feels someone place a hand on his shoulder and talk right into his ear.

“Well, well, well… What are you doing here, Mister Being-Stood-Up?”

Louis frowns as he turns around, almost choking on his drink when he comes face to face with Nick.

He stares for a moment or two, trying make his foggy brain reorganize his thoughts, before clearing his throat. “Says the person who got stood up himself. Besides, my date actually didn’t stand me up. There was just a little bit of confusion about the location. My date is actually here.” He points at Mark, who is in a conversation with Liam.

Nick just chuckles. “No need to get so defensive, pet. I was just joking.” He pats Louis on his head, and Louis can feel his blood boil.

“Excuse me, whatever your name is, I need to go back to my date.” Louis turns around to walk back to Liam, Andy and Mark, but Nick stops him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to have your friend set you up on dates ever again,” Nick says, an amused look on his face.

Louis shrugs, deciding that he doesn’t really have to go back to Liam and his pleas to talk to Mark just yet. “At least I won’t be forever alone like you, grandpa.” Louis knows he is being mean, but he can’t help himself.

Nick laughs and it makes Louis’ blood boil. He’s being mean to him, how dare Nick laugh?? He even seems to bloody enjoy it.

“We’ll see about that…” He turns to the bar and takes his wallet out of his back pocket. “I’d offer to buy you a drink, but seeing as you are on a date with someone else, it will probably be a little bit inappropriate.”

“What makes you think I’d let you buy me a drink?” Louis says, sipping from his screwdriver and raising his eyebrow at Nick.

“I saw you frowning at the price you paid for that concoction… You’d probably let one of your teachers buy you a drink.”

Louis is about to argue, but he can’t think of anything to say. Nick is right; he wouldn’t refuse anyone buying him a drink here.

Nick smirks at him, just annoying Louis more.

“You’re a twat,” Louis says. It’s a weak argument, but at the moment he doesn’t care. Nick should not be enjoying this. He should be turning around, maybe even slapping Louis in the face, and walking away from him. Yet Nick stays right where he is and even more annoyingly… Louis is staying right where he is, making no move to go back to Liam and his “date”.

When he looks over at Liam, he meets the younger boy’s pleading eyes. He knows Liam wants him to come over and talk to Mark, but he isn’t going to let Liam win.

So when Mark looks up and spots Louis at the bar with Nick, Louis feels like a lightbulb goes on above his head.

He blames the alcohol for the fact that he doesn’t think twice about his next move, as he looks up at Nick, places his hand in the taller man’s neck and pulls him down until their lips meet. He feels Nick tense up a little bit underneath him, but after a second or two, he relaxes and lets Louis kiss him.

Nick’s hands find their way to Louis’ hips, his thumbs slipping under his shirt, and Louis is sure he spills a little bit of his drink over Nick’s trousers, but right now he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the loud bass vibrating through his body as Nick’s tongue slips in between his lips and his fingers run over his body.

That is until he hears a loud cough next to him and feels a firm hand on his shoulder.

Louis is about to snarl at the person ruining this moment, when he sees that the person who pulled him away from Nick is Liam. He looks pissed off as he gives Nick a once-over.

“Honestly Louis…” he mutters, grabbing Louis’ wrist and dragging him along the dancefloor towards the exit. “Look, I’m sorry for bringing Mark along, OK? But there’s no reason to be this mean to him?”

Louis feels dazed. The alcohol is suddenly raging through his veins and for a moment he stares at his hand, wondering where his drink has gone and if he even had one in the first place.

Liam gives up talking to him, muttering that it’s like “talking to a brick wall or something”, shoving his coat into arms before wrapping a strong arm around Louis’ waist and pulling him along towards a cab.

The fight that follows the next morning is pretty intense. There’s a lot of shouting and accusations from both ends, and Louis hardly is proud of himself having the last words (“It’s not your responsibility to meddle in my love life just because your relationships keep failing miserably”).

Liam’s eyes fill with tears as he stares at Louis for a few moments before running to his room and locking himself in there for the rest of the night.

Of course Louis is aware that he made a mistake. Liam’s girlfriend had just broken up with him out of the blue two weeks before, and it was a pretty low of Louis to bring it up.

Luckily, neither of them are able to stay mad at the other for too long, and later Louis sneaks into Liam’s room with some hot chocolate and chicken wings to apologize.

* * *

 

He’s studying at one of the Costa Coffees down the road from his flat when they meet again. It’s the first time ever he decided to study outside of the university library or his own flat, but he really had no choice today. Zayn, one of his other flatmates, had just gotten a new girlfriend and they were constantly shagging. The girl isn’t that loud, but Zayn can scream and moan like there is no tomorrow.

He had tried going to the university library, but as it was midterm week it was packed with students who had decided to get up early that morning to guarantee a place at one of the desks. When Louis arrived at 1pm, all desks housed more people than they were supposed to, and he had no choice than to go to the local Costa.

He is halfway through the first part of an article when someone stands next to his table and clears his throat.

It’s a familiar voice that speaks next. “Louis?”

He looks up, slightly dazed from peering at his screen for a good hour and a half now. He blinks twice before the guy next to him comes into focus. He can see the tall figure of Nick standing there, a medium sized latte glass and, which slightly confuses Louis, a sausage and onion toastie in hand.

“Are you stalking me?” Louis asks. His suspicion is most likely evident, but he can’t help it. He’s come across a fair amount of creeps in his life, and Nick could definitely be one of them.

Nick just smiles at him. “No, I was in the neighbourhood for work. Just grabbing some lunch.” He nods his head towards his toastie. “The barista accidentally made the order to sit in, but everywhere is full… Can I join you?”

Louis is still eyeing him suspiciously before quickly scanning the coffee shop. All tables are indeed occupied, and Louis sighs before nodding. “Sure… go ahead.”

Nick grins and puts his things on the table before taking off his jacket and sitting down in front of Louis.

They sit in silence for a couple of moments as Louis tries to get himself to focus back on the article he has up on the computer screen. He soon finds himself watching Nick eat his toastie instead. He watches Nick pour some ketchup on the plate to dip his toastie into before taking a bite, all while he’s scrolling through his phone. He doesn’t seem to pay any attention to Louis.

Louis sighs again, properly looking up now. He figures it’s time for a break anyway.

“So… what kind of work do you actually do?”

Nick looks up from his phone, his mouth full as he hurriedly chews and swallows. Louis can’t help but smirk a little bit when Nick chokes on his food and coughs for a good minute, before he’s able to speak again.

“I write for Attitude magazine,” he finally says, as he takes a sip from his coffee.

“And that brings you to Kingston… how?” Louis asks. He knows Attitude’s office is at the other side of the city. He once applied for an internship there but was rejected, because he wasn’t studying the correct subject in uni.

“Went for a promotional event for NRG Fuel… You know, the sports nutrition brand.”

Louis snorted. He knew the brand. He had seen it in Liam’s cabinet of the kitchen a couple of times whenever it was on sale. “And they send you?”

Nick shrugged. “Not really the most obvious choice right? Someone’s gotta do it though.” He takes a bite of his toastie before nodding towards the laptop in front of Louis. “What about you. What do you do?”

“I study Forensic Psychology at Kingston.”

Nick’s eyebrows raise in slight surprise, but he can see the interest in Nick’s eyes. “Oh? So you have an exam this week?”

“Kind of… I have a deadline for the end of this week,” he sighs. “It’s crazy. I need to analyze multiple articles about murder cases in the past and figure out in what way psychological reasons changed the verdict.”

Nick shuffles his seat closer to Louis as he turns his laptop a little bit so Nick can see the screen. He smirks when Nick drops his toastie on his plate and shoves it away from him when Louis scrolls past a picture of a dead body.

Louis doesn’t know for how long they sit there talking about Louis’ course and Nick’s work until Nick checks the time on his phone and jumps up, telling Louis he should’ve been back at the office by now.

“Sorry, I really need to go,” he says, grabbing his coat from his chair. “I’ll tell you what… Why don’t we go and have a couple of drinks after that deadline of yours on Friday?”

“Are you asking me on a date, Nick? Is that what this is?”

Nick shrugs. “Whatever you want, darling. I’ll give you my number.” He fumbles around his back for a moment for a pen and a notebook, and he quickly scribbles his number before ripping out the page and handing it to Louis.

“Aren’t you too old for me, grandpa?”

Nick winces a bit, but composes himself quickly. “I never said it was a date. Your words, not mine.” He smiles again, giving Louis a little wave and saying goodbye, before hurrying out into the streets.

* * *

 

Louis is absolutely exhausted when he finally hits “Submit” on his computer screen Friday night. Part of him just wants to crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of the weekend, but Nick has been bugging him on whatsapp for the entire day that he has “just a few more words to go” before he can get out and get pissed, so he drags himself out of his sweatpants and throws all the empty Cup Noodle cups into the bin before heading to the shower.

 He should’ve known that drinking while this tired is not an excellent idea.

Just three beers and one celebratory shot in and Louis already feels himself falling asleep at one of the tables in the bar near Primrose Hill they ended up going to. He knows that all he has to do now is close his eyes and he would be in a deep sleep within seconds.

Nick is talking to him about his work and the story he has been working on for next month’s issue of Attitude, but Louis isn’t really listening.

The night had started a bit better for Louis. He had been full of energy once he had gotten out of the house and downed an energy drink. He was ready to annoy Nick all night.

However, the thing about Nick is that he seems to not be bothered too much by all of Louis’ teasing. Even though it was something that annoyed Louis a lot at first, it was slowly starting to spark some of Louis’ interest. All of Louis’ friends tolerate his teasing, but it usually takes them awhile. Liam, for example, despised Louis when they first met. They were on an amateur football team together. Louis was captain, and Liam wanted to be, which resulted in them clashing terribly.. During one match they were sent off by the referee because they had started shouting at one another. Louis can’t really remember what exactly it was about, but they became best friends after spending the rest of the second half talking to each other in the dressing room.

With Nick it’s different. Right of the bat, Nick seemed to enjoy the teasing and it is not something Louis is used to. But he kind of likes it.

 

“Sorry for being such a…” Louis says while yawning when he feels his eyes drooping shut a little bit, “such a lame date.”

Nick laughs and runs his thumb over Louis’s skin through his shirt. “It’s OK. You wanna go home soon?”

Louis punches Nick in the side for agreeing he’s a lame date and lets out a loud yawn. He doesn’t even remember when he had dinner, if he even had it at all, which would explain why he feels this tired so quickly.

“Don’t wanna go back all the way to Kingston. Why did we meet up in bloody Primrose Hill?” Louis sips from his beer as he peers at Nick suspiciously.

“Hey, I asked you whether it was an OK location for you to get to,” Nick says defensively.

“Whereabout do you live then?” Louis crosses his arms, trying to suppress another yawn but failing miserably.

“Just 10min from here by foot.”

Louis furrows his brows for a second. He knows he shouldn’t be saying what he is about to say, but he’s beyond tired, and the alcohol is not making him think too clearly. “I’m going home with you.”

“What?” Nick seems surprised, almost knocking over his drink.

“I’m not gonna bloody go back by myself just to fall asleep on the train and miss my stop, and end up in fucking Shepperton. So, I’m going home with you.”

Nick blinks at him for a moment, before giving him a nod. “OK then. You wanna get out now then?”

“Impatient… I like it.” Louis knows he’s being a flirt, but it’s worth it when he sees a little hint of a blush on Nick’s cheek. He grabs his coat anyway and nods.

“Come on then, kid,” Nick says as he gets up from the chair and leads Louis outside with a hand on the small of his back.

With Louis being so tired, it takes them a little longer than 10 minutes to make it to Nick’s flat, but Louis doesn’t mind too much. The coldness in the air makes his brain clear up a little bit. He’s still tired, but at least he is aware of what he is doing. He sends Liam a quick text to tell him he’s staying over at someone’s place so that he doesn’t worry when he finds Louis’ bed empty the next morning.

“We’re here,” Nick says, nodding at the front door of an apartment building. He climbs up the stairs of the patio and unlocks the door.

When they get to Nick’s flat, Louis can’t help but whistle a little bit. “Fancy. Never knew Attitude could pay for this.”

“Got lucky with the rent, actually.” Nick shrugs, as he lead Louis into the living room.

Louis takes off his coat and sits down on one of the sofas, looking around at the flat. It’s pretty small, but it seems to have everything one would need. It’s rather messy, but exactly the type of place he’d had imagined Nick would live in.

“You want a drink?” Nick is still standing in the middle of the room, having just taken off his jacket to hang it over one of the chairs at his dining table, doing the same with the coat Louis had dropped on the armrest of the sofa.

Louis shakes his head. “I’m really tired…”

“Sure.” Nick nods his head towards the hallway. “Bathroom and bedroom are in there.”

It’s slightly weird to be in a guy’s house like this. It’s not like he has never had a guy take him home before, but it’s different now. There’s no kisses, no frantically trying to get off each other’s clothes, and Nick seems like a decent enough guy to not try and get him to bed in that way.

He goes into the bathroom, rummaging around the cabinets for a toothbrush he can borrow, but he finds none. For a moment he thinks about using Nick’s toothbrush, but the moment he picks it up, he decides against it. It’s not as if he has anything against using other people’s toothbrushes; he has used his flatmate’s toothbrushes pretty often. Especially when he is drunk and he can’t remember whether he has the dark green brush or the lighter green one. As he has no idea where Nick’s toothbrush has been, he puts it back in the little cup he found it in and instead just puts some toothpaste on his finger and rubs it along his teeth.

After splashing some water into his face, he goes to where Nick had said the bedroom is.

He finds it fully lit, with Nick standing in front of his closet in just his underwear. He ff around when he hears Louis edging open the door.

“Do you want a shirt?” Nick asks, a basic white shirt in his hand.

“Thanks.” Louis takes the shirt, and goes to take off his clothes, aware of Nick’s eyes on him. “Shall I sleep on the sofa?”

“Nah.” Nick walks towards the bed and pushes back the duvet. “Just sleep here. I’ll go to the sofa.”

“Bullshit,” Louis says, snorting a little bit. “It’s your flat. Let’s just share, yeah?”

Nick bites his lip, but smiles a little bit anyway, before he nods, before he pulls on a shirt as well, before he gets into the bed, as Louis does the same.

“I’ll keep my hands to myself,” Nick says, a little teasingly as Louis gets comfortable.

Louis grins, and nods. “OK, me too then.”

Louis wakes up early the next morning pressed into a pillow that does not smell like his own hardly-washed pillowcase and with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

He frowns to himself for a moment before freezing completely when he feels something press against his arse. Did he have sex last night? He shuffles a little bit, feeling the cotton of a shirt on his back and boxers on his thighs. Suddenly, the memories of the night before start flooding back.

“Morning,” he hears behind him as Nick untangles himself from Louis’ body, and Louis turns to his back, squinting slightly at Nick when he finally decides to open his eyes. “You kick in your sleep.”

Louis buries his face in his pillow. “Sorry.”

Nick huffs, rubbing his eyes. “Are you really sorry?”

“No.” Louis shakes his head as he chuckles a little bit. He doesn’t know whether he is just sleep drunk, but he feels happy waking up like this.

Nick looks so soft with his hair flat on his head and a little bit of stubble on his face, and all Louis wants to do now is kiss him.

So, Louis does exactly that.

He feels Nick take a sharp breath through his nose, but he doesn’t make a move to pull away from Louis. Instead, he places his hand on Louis’ waist and pulls him in closer.

When Nick opens his mouth, Louis kind of wishes they had brushed their teeth before he initiated this. He isn’t going to pull away though. He’s enjoying this far too much, and it isn’t that bad. He’s had worse kisses.

He slots his leg between Nick’s, pushing him onto his back gently and rolling them over, so he can rub himself against Nick.

“Shit,” Nick moans against his lips as Louis presses his thigh against Nick’s dick in his boxers.

Louis chuckles, finally pulling away from Nick’s lips for a second. He opens his eyes and looks into Nick’s, happy that they forgot to close the curtains last night so he can properly see him.

He feels so fucking happy with Nick underneath him. He feels the tingling in his lower belly that isn’t just there because of his erection pressing against Nick’s thigh. Louis has a big fat crush on Nick.

“What?” Nick asks him, his finger rubbing over his hip.

“Nothing,” Louis says, dropping his head again and claiming Nick’s lips with his. He feels Nick’s hands slip under his shirt and his heart skips a beat.

“This alright?” Nick asks against his lips as he pushes Louis’ shirt up.

Louis nods, reluctantly pulling away from Nick’s lips again to pull his shirt over his head and does the same with Nick. He can’t help but laugh when Nick’s arms get tangled in the sleeves at first.

“There we go,” Louis mumbles, pressing his lips to Nick’s, rubbing his dick against Nick’s crotch again. He knows he’s desperate, but he can’t help the heat pooling in his lower belly. He is going to come way too soon if he keeps this up, but he manages to finally pull his lower body away from Nick.

“OK?” Nick asks, his hand slipping under Louis’ boxers for a second to squeeze his ass and Louis nearly caves and drops himself down again.

“Yeah… just…” Louis takes a deep breath. “I just need a second.”

Nick brings one hand up to Louis’ face and rubs his thumb over his cheek gently. “D’you want me to stop for a second? Maybe get some tea and brekkie first?”

“No, no, it’s not that.” Louis feels his face heat up. Better just be honest. “Just don’t want to come too soon.”

Nick snorts, as Louis buries his face in Nick’s neck. “Oh… to be young.”

“Shut up,” Louis mumbles, setting his teeth into Nick’s neck.

“Sorry, sorry.” Nick is still grinning when he pushes Louis away from his neck to look into his face. “Why don’t you get on your back? Take off your underwear, and and we’ll see how we get from there, yeah?”

“Yeah OK,” Louis says, rolling off Nick and laying down on his back, head snug against the pillow. He lifts up his bum to take off his boxers and drops them on the floor next to the bed. He watches Nick struggling to get out of his own boxers before moving to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. Without thinking, Louis spreads his legs when he sees the lube in Nick’s hand.

“Just let me know if I do anything you don’t want, yeah?” Nick says, as he pops open the cap of the bottle of lube and puts some on his fingers.

“Don’t worry. I’ve had dicks up my arse before; I know what it’s like.”

Nodding, Nick places a hand on Louis’ thigh, making him bend his knees so Nick has enough access to everything between his legs.

Louis lets out a soft gasp when Nick presses a finger inside, immediately seeking out his prostate. He makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, “That’s nice.”

Nick chuckles, more in a pleased way than teasing him, as he slips in a second finger.

It’s when he gets in the third finger that Louis is starting to get impatient. Nick is gentle with him, which is nice, but right now he’d prefer to just get Nick’s dick inside of him.

He whines a little bit when Nick doesn’t make a move to pull out his fingers, but insteads presses them against his prostate a couple of times more.

“Hurry up,” Louis finally says, surprised to find his voice pretty cracked up already, even though they’ve hardly started.

“Impatient aren’t we? Wouldn’t expect anything else from you,” Nick sniggers. He finally pulls his fingers out, wipes them on the duvet cover, and goes to fetch the condom from where he had dropped it next to Louis’ thigh. Louis watches Nick give his dick a couple of strokes to get himself fully hard before he rips open the package and rolls on the rubber.

Louis hooks his feet behind Nick’s back when the older man lines his dick up against him before pushing in slowly. Without meaning too, his eye fall shut, as he tries to relax his body, to make the experience as painfree as possible.

When he feels a gush of warm breath over his face, he opens his eyes again to find Nick hovering over him, watching him.

“You OK?” Nick’s voice sounds slightly strained, but there’s definitely a hint of concern in there too.

“Fine,” Louis says, letting out a deep breath. “Go ahead, you can move.”

And Nick does just that. He pulls out slowly, before pushing in equally slow. Louis almost asks him to go harder and speed up, but he takes another deep breath and lets Nick find a good rhythm, making appreciative noises whenever he likes something.

It takes them a good few minutes before they find what works best for the both of them. Nick is breathing loudly above him, and Louis lets out little moans and squeals whenever he can’t stop himself.

“It’s OK to be loud, y’know,” Nick says between breaths, pecking Louis on the lips quickly, obviously not having enough stamina for a proper kiss. Louis would laugh at him, but he isn’t really in a position to laugh, as he nearly doubled over last time he tried to run to catch the bus.

“You just want me to flatter you? Let you know you are doing a good job?” Louis giggles, his voice going higher at the end when Nick changes his angle a little, so he is constantly rubbing over Louis’ prostate.

Nick snorts, dropping himself down on his elbows, hooking them underneath Louis’ shoulders and burying his face into Louis’ neck. This makes Louis’ dick rub against Nick’ belly, finally giving him some friction.

They move like that for a few more minutes, Nick’s breathing getting quicker and quicker and he hears him mumble that he’s getting close.

The friction against Louis cock by Nick’s stomach isn't enough to get Louis off, so he lowers his hand in between their bodies, getting hold of his cock. He quickly strokes himself, but before he gets close, Nick’s body starts shaking as his orgasm takes over.

Nick flops down on top of Louis for a second, before rolling off him, making Louis pull up his nose at Nick slipping out of him.

Just when Louis is about to prod Nick to demand an orgasm too, Nick sits back up on his knees and shuffles between Louis’ stretched legs.

He grabs the lube and spreads some on his fingers again before he leans down and wets Louis’ bellybutton with a kiss. He slips in two fingers as he takes the head of Louis’ dick in his mouth.

Louis lets out a loud moan. He isn’t gonna last long after Nick had fucked him so well, and now this. He feels his orgasm bubbling up inside of him, spreading from his lower belly to the tips of his fingers and his toes.

“Oh fuck,” he barely gets out, before he’s coming inside of Nick’s mouth. He has a fleeting thought that he probably should have warned Nick, but he doesn’t seem to mind, as he happily sucks Louis’ through it.

It’s only when he’s come down from his high and Nick is back at his side that he’s able to properly think about what just happened. All of it. How he kept accidentally bumping into Nick, and how they had ended up in bed with each other. He doesn’t believe in fate or any of that bullshit, but this time he isn’t going to risk it. So, he takes a deep breath and turns towards Nick.

“What do you think of going out for dinner somewhere next week? Like properly now; just the two of us.” Louis feels himself blushing but refuses to acknowledge it. Louis Tomlinson does not blush.

“Like a date?”

Louis nods.

“OK.” Nick smiles, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Louis’ lips.

Louis is definitely never going to tell Liam that it was his fault he ran into Nick in the first place.

Never.

  
  



End file.
